


The Manor

by PrincessFranki



Category: Topp Dogg (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Horror, Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Eventual Smut, M/M, Multi, My First Fanfic, My First Smut, Stalking, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 07:51:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6229966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessFranki/pseuds/PrincessFranki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Known as the towns most terrifying place, Crystalline Manor seemed to only be a legend, but little did these 6 almost strangers know that it was much more then just that. Will they last long enough to make it out alive, or will they die trying?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Just Another Building

**Author's Note:**

> This was just an idea that came to mind awhile ago and I thought I should write it. This is my fist actually fanfic to write for the public, so please don't judge it to roughly. 
> 
> I was thinking that I would like to make this something that you guys could give some impute or ideas on what you would like to see happen and I could write based off of some of the ideas that were given. 
> 
> So yeah, thanks for reading and I hope you'll enjoy. :)

I covered his mouth, trying to keep the sounds of both fear and pain from being heard, He would find us, it was only a matter or time before he discovered the location of the three of us. We could hear his steps, every one getting closer and closer, the sound of a body being dragged followed. We slowed our breathes and sunk back farther the moment we saw his feet. Hearts beating so fast, it almost hurt. Time didn't seem to be going by fast enough. We could see the face of the body, the young man whom was with us only a few hours before. Pain and fear still stuck across it face. We tried to help, but it was too late, we had to run. We had to save ourselves.......

 

~3 Daye Before~

 

So this was it, the infamous Crystalline Manor that my co-workers were telling me about. I haven't been here long, only a few weeks now, but from what I gathered, 11 murders took place there about 10 or so years ago. No one really seems to know for sure what happened either. One day a nice little family was living there and the next, 11 people were found dead, 3 of which were the mother, father, and daughter whom were living there. The scariest part to the whole case was the disappearance of the 8 year old son. He just up and vanished.

 

After a good few minuets of inspecting the house from the road, I turn and started to head back home. It had been a hard day at work. This guy who everyone calls A-tom had been constantly attempting to make mine and the other new trainee's first few weeks here hell, And he sure was doing a damn good job at that. He would dump his work on us and would even make the other trainee act like his little monkey. Day after day of this starts to get under your skin.

 

I walked alone down the many streets of this new town, still trying to find my way around, exploring a bit to see what else I could find in this new place. For a small town, it had a rather good amount of little shops and stores.

Before I knew it, night was starting to fall upon the town. I tried to find my way home, getting lost this time, forgetting how I even managed to make it to this part of town. In my not greatest highlight moment, I thought it would be a good idea to cute across the alley way and see what street was on the other side. As I strolled on down, weaving was way over puddles and around the trash blanketing the ground, I could faintly hear foot steps behind me. This caused me to speed up a bit more. The speed up too and before I knew it, my mouth was covered, I was thrown to the ground, and I was out.

 

When I came too, I was in a small room. Glancing around, The paint job looked old, the wood floors looked old and dirty.

 

"Hansol?" I heard a voice ask, not realizing that I wasn't alone.

"Yano?" I asked in reply once I found the young trainee there with me.

"Oh great, why the hell am I stuck here with you two of all people?" We heard another voice and looked around, only to find A-tom in the door way of the room.

"We're thinking the same thing, where did you come from? I mean, other than hell?" Yano asked causing A-tom to laugh a bit.

"Real funny, I was in a room down the hall here. That guy who works next to me in the office is in there too, but he's not awake yet. Ahh, what's his name......ummmm....Jennissi...Or that's what he told me to call him."

 

"who's there?!?" we heard yet another voice yell. Well how many are there? the three of us got up and took off down the hall even farther to find the front desk man and the mail room guy in the room.

 

"BJoo, are you alright?" Yano asked, going over to pull him up.

"Yea, I'm fine, Xero though, I think his head is bleeding." The one named Bjoo replied.

 

"So there is six of us?" I said, all of us looking around at each other. What was going on here? 

 

 

 

  


	2. Just the 6 of Us.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the first chapter wasn't the greatest, I was trying to determine the background for Hansol. 
> 
> Anyway, so yes this is the second chapter and yes this is the same day as I wrote the first, I've just had so may ideas going through my mind that I cant think about anything else. 
> 
> Your guys ideas are still very much appreciated, I would like to make this story more of an interactive one. 
> 
> so with farther ado, I give you chapter 2.

"What do you mean? The 6 of us?" Xero asked confused.

"Yeah. You, Yano, Hansol here, BJoo, Jenissi is over in the other room, and Me. But I think the real question here is what the hell is going on, why are we here, and where here is exactly?" A-tom said, looking around as if it were to give some reference as to where they were.

"A-tom, had you do any exploring before you found us? Like possible find away out?" I asked, hoping he had.

"If I had, do you think I would still be here?" He sassed back, he had a point. After everyone was up and moving, we headed back down the hall to get Jenissi.

 

"Hey A-tom, are you sure this is the room you woke up in?" Yano asked, arriving at the room before the rest of us.

"Yeah, why?" he asked as we finally got to the room. Jenissi wasn't there, he was no where in sight.

"Maybe he woke up and walked off." BJoo suggested trying to keep the mood positive.

"But wouldn't he have walked do to were we were? He would have known we were there by our voices." I stated.

"Let's go look for him, he couldn't be far." Xero said and took the lead down the hallway.

 

On the other end of the hallway opened up to a much bigger area that was occupied by a broken wood beams and dismembered chairs. Wallpaper peeling from the walls revealing the cracks in the dry wall. This place had to be old for sure, and clearly abandoned. A light breeze flowed through the room, coming from the cracked window on the far side of the room.

"Guys, I know where are......" BJoo trailed off, signaling us over to the window. The view showed an unkempt a yard that was fenced in from the rest of the world. Just beyond the fence was the road, the same road I walked every day to and from work.

"Crystalline Manor....." I said in more of disbelieve than anything. How did we all end up here?

 

After a few moments of trying to except where we were and going over all the confusion, a faint groan floated into the room. I had come from the stairs that connected the two floors at the edge of the room. Sitting there at the bottom of the stairs was jenissi.

"Jenissi!!" Yano yelled and took off down the stair, almost falling. Jenissi looked up and saw us, confusion as clear on his face as it was on ours.

"What are you guys doing here?..... What is here?" He asked.

"Crystalline Manor, we just don't know the why yet hyung." A-tom said as we descended down. 

"Look, there is a door over there, I think its the front door." Jenissi pointed as he made it to his feet.

 

The door was locked. Great, were stuck.

 

"I see you are all awake now." A voice rang through the room over a speaker system.

"Now that you are moving, will my motivation of moving Jenissi, I should probably give you the rules to this. For the next five days, the 6 of you will be trapped here. If you play your cards right, then you all should make it out alive, do something stupid and you well have seen better days. At the end of the five days, the doors will automatically open for the remaining bodies." the mystery voice proceeded to say.

"Why? Why us? Why are we here?" A-Tom shouted back.

"Now, now A-tom, you see, you probably think its because you all work together, am I correct? That's just a coincidence. You see, the 6 of you all have a connect to the original 11 murders that took place here over 10 years ago.......isn't that right, Yano?" the voice said. All heads turned and intensely stared at him.      

 


	3. Connections

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just some more towards my general idea. 
> 
> *Feel free to inbox or comment suggestions, i'm open to your thoughts*

"Yano, what does creepy murder voice mean when he says we all have a connection!" A-tom yelled. Yano remained silent and just stared at the ground.

"Oh, have you not told them, young Yano? About how you are the young boy who disappeared from here, all those years ago?" The voice spoke, clearly enjoying the tension he was causing.

"Well, it wasnt on the top of the list of what I wanted people to know about me!" Yano yelled back in frustration.

"Ah Yes, boys, behold the only survivor from that night. The only one to get away from me. How you did it though, is still a mystery to me." The voice said more to itself than anything.

"Now, for the rest of you, I'll let you guys make the discovery of your connection on your own, wheither it be here or in the future. With that, I now welcome you to the Crystalline Manor, may your stay be....frighteningly fantastic." the voice said then disappeared.

"You're the little mystery boy! You're the reason we are here!" A-tom yelled and shoved Yano up gainst the wall.

"A-tom! Stop!" Xero shouted and pulled A-tom off of him.

"No! No! Didn't you hear the voice, we all have a connectiong here to this place, so its not Yano's fault we are here. My connection is that my grandmother was the one who found the bodies!" BJoo said, stating why he was here.

"Your Grandmother?" A-tom said, slightly more calmed down.

"Yeah, she lived next door until the murders happened." He replied.

"Are you sure?"A-tom asked, still wanting to pin all the blame on Yano.

"Yeah, I've known for years now, I just didn't think that it would turn around a bite me in the ass like this." Bjoo confirmed.

　

"Well, What do we do know?" Xero asked, trying to make conversation. It had been a few hours now since the voice last spoke to us and we have been just sitting by the door since. "Well we just cant sit here for the next five days and do nothing"

"We could always explore a bit, we need to aleast try to find food and water if we even want a chance of living." I suggested, knowning that it was going to cause a problem later on if we didn't.

"Yeah, the kitchen is this way if I remeber right, its been awhile." yano said pointing down the corridor.

"Okay then, lets go." Xero said as the three of us stood up.

" I'm coming with you guys." Bjoo spoke as he joined us.

"You guys coming too?"

"Nah, I dont wanna risk getting killed." A-tom said and remained sitting with Jenissi, who hadn't said a word since we found him.

 

So here we were, the four of us, making our way down the hall.

"I believe the kitchen is this one." Yano said turning left and disappearing. He was right, that's for sure. The tiles on the floor we cracked and broken, the cabinets falling from their bolts on the wall. The look of sorrow moved across Yano's face as he peered around the room, it was clear that it hurt him to be back here. One can only imagine the pain it must bring him to be back in this dreadful place. The same place where his whole family had been taken from him.

"There are a bunch of canned things other here!" BJoo yelled, gaining my attenion back to the task at hand.

"Do you think it will be enough?" Xero asked as he helped gather.

"Better be." was the only reply we got back from Yano. We grabbed as much as we could and made our way back to the other two.

On the way back Yano stopped me a pulled me aside.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" He asked, seems concerned.

"Yea, sure, what about?"

"I know what youre thinking? That I have something to do with this. But I swea....."

"I didnt say that."

"Let me finish, I swear I didn't have anything to with this, and no I don't remember how I escaped before, all I remeber is that one moment, my whole family were happy then all these random people were in my house. We were lock up, just like this and everyone started dying. There was this woman who I took to really well after my mom was killed defending me. She found a way out and planned for her and I to escape. She got me out first then while she was tring to get out herself, the monster got her. I took off running and ended up towns away."

"I don't see why you are telling me all this if it's not helpful to us now." I replied, finding his conversation pointless

"Im still not done, I fear more for you here than I do any of the others. I think you are in the most danger."

"Why would you think that?"

"To help calm me after I watched my mother die, the woman would tell me stories of her nephew whom she adored to pieces..... His name was Hansol..... I think she was your aunt. The woman who helped me was your aunt. The reason his work wasn't over." I thought of what he said. How did he know about my aunt? She wasn't murdered though, well not that I knew of, I was just told it was a car accident.

"I just thought I should tell you, he is obviously going to be against me to finish his first game, and I'm sure he is going to be more interest and wanting for blood because she cheated the game and tried to get us out before the 5 days." he said then started to walk away, back towards the others. I stood there thinking for a few more moments before following his lead.

 

"Ive gotta go to the bathroom.." A-tom stood up.

"There sound be one down the hall." yano said half awake as we all just sat there tiredly.

"Fuck you, I'm just going to go around the corner." He walked off out of sight. There we all sat half awake and making small talk, most of us missing our outside lives, thinking about what we would be doing right now. All of a sudden, we heard a scream follwed by A-tom running around the corner.

"Run!" he yelled and turn to continue running up the stairs. We looked at each other confused when a being appeared from were A-tom ran from. The being towered over us, dressed from head to toe in this hazmat suit and a gas mask. It didnt take long for the rest of us to bolt after A-tom. We followed in his direction until he turned the corner and his screams of pain could be heard. We didn't know his at the time, but he had fallen through the floor into a pit of bobbed-wire that dug farther and farther into him as he moved. The moment we heard his screams, we split up. Bjoo and I took off into what appeared to once be an office of some sort and tucked away under the desk. Xero, Jenissi, and Yano ran into the room across the hall that would later come to my knowledge as being Yano's room here.

There we were, stuck in hiding from this unknown man, only being able to sit and listen to A-tom yell and plea for help that wouldn't come.

 


	4. Rusty Boxes and Basic Backgrounds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, my mind as been racing through ideas so sorry if this doesn't come out straight, I've already got how the end is going to go, super excited for that, a romance does start to present itself here but not much.
> 
> Ideas still appreciated, so comment or inbox me with them if you have any.

It had to be midnight by now. A-tom screams had subsided hours ago. As frustrated as he made me a times, it was still sad to see him go.

B-Joo and I had been squished together in the tight space under the desk. I was pressed up in the back corner of the desk with BJoo between my folded up legs, his head resting on my chest as he had fallen fast asleep.

I didn't know is boy well, I would just see him when he would great us in the morning but never actually talked to him.

He looked adoreable as he slept, his chest slowly rising and falling with every breath he took, sturring around every once in awhile. His hair falling perfectly over his face, just partically over his closed eyes. I could never imagine why anyone would want to hurt this innocent looking boy that layed in my arms.

I had been to caught up looking at him to realise that he had woken up.

"You good? Everything okay?" He asked quietly, snapping me back into reality.

"What?"

"Are you okay? You were staring are me."

"Oh yeah, sorry, I zoned off, I'm just tried." I quietly replied, trying to create a cover.

"Oh, you can rest. I'll take watch."

I gladly took his offer and tried to rest a bit, but sleep wasn't coming. Not with today's events.

"Have the other moved any since.....since we had to run...?" He asked out of the blue.

"I havn't heard anything, so I don't think they have, probably asleep." I said, remaining my eye in there closed state.

"Oh....." he trailed off.

After a few short moments, he spoke again.

"Hansol.....do you by chance know why he could have put you here?"

"No idea..." I lied, not wanting him to feel unsafe with me. If what Yano told me is true, then I would sure be the one everyone would keep away from. We remained talking every once and awhile about our lives back home until we saw the sun light peek into the room.

"Guys, are you.... are you awake...?" we heard Xero whisper over to us.

"Yeah, you guys?"

"Yeah, but Jenissi.....he's.....he's gone again......" What was with this guy a disappearing. BJoo and I crawled out of our little space to see Xero and Yano standing infront of us.

"He was there when we fell asleep, did you guys hear him leave?"

"No, but I think we were to tired to really hear anything."

"What if the thing got him! What if he's dea......"Xero started.

"Good morning, good morning!!" the voice rang over the the house. "Its good to see all of..... well the 5 of you anyway.....I hope that last nights little game of chase will keep you from just sitting around. I don't like my game peices just laying around in free will. Now, to start day 2, I would like to set more rules down. Each day I will award the survivors with things, gifts, to help you survive. May it be food, water, first aid things, clothing, personal items, and so on. Each being labeled to whom the go to and hidden throughout the house. Now, happy hunting.... and living....." The voiced ended

"Well, I guess that answered the question."

"What question?"

"Jenissi isn't dead, he said the 5 of us, so he's alive still." Yano said.

"Yeah, of course I'm alive.." Jenissi said, appearing out of thin air.

"Where were you?!?"

"I was down at where A-tom was. You guys might not of liked him, but he wasn't a bad guy." I words mad guilt appear of all of us. He didn't deserve to go that way. No one does.

Making our wa through the building seemed to become easier after awhile, Xero had anlready found his "reward" on the table of what seemed to be the dining room. It was this rusted tool box that contained a jar of what I was assuming was water, an unlabeled container of what turned out to me crackers, a knife, and an envolope that contained a birthday card his parents had sent him that was from his home. Well great, so this creep knows where we all live, wonderful.

BJoo and I remained close together since the previous night. It was kinda nice to always have someone with you and I could feel the bond between us get stronger with every moment that pasted. I seemed drawn to him, protective over him, I need to make sure he was safe no matter what was to happen.

We roamed up and down the never ending halls, the creeking and broken floor boarding telling you of every step.

"There!" BJoo yelled as he slapped my arm and point up. Ontop of a bookself along the wall was another one of those boxes. The box was addressed to me. He had given me water and cracker just like Xero, but instead of a knife, I was given a screw drivier. I didn't question it. I just assumed it was all part of this twist game he was playing. At the very bottom of the box, under everything else, was a photo. It was a picture of my grandparents, parents, sister, myself, and my aunt for my early childhood.

"Is that your family?" BJoo asked over my shoulder, a tear sliding down my face. I missed them dearly and wanted nothing more than to be with all of them.

"Ahh, yeah." I replied and wiped my face with the back of my hand, trying to seem strong for us.

"No need to be embarrassed, hyung, we all are missing our families too.." BJoo said as he wrapped his arms around me. How could a man I barely know make me feel so calm and relaxed in the situation we are currently in.

"Ahh, here, you must be hungry or need a drink..." I handed him the crackers and water, trying to change the subject.

"But they are yours...I can't...I'll just use my own when we find my box." He declined.

"I'm offering, please do, you need to eat to."

"fine, but share it with me." he said and took a cracker out of the container. We sat there in the hallway alone, eating together, before the other three found us.

"oh good, yous guys found your boxes too, we all have our."

"Well we found mine anyway, still looking for BJoo's."

"oh, I think we passed it a few rooms back....in one of the dresser drawers of that old bedroom." Jenissi said gresturing in the direction of the room, BJoo and he took off down the hall to retreive it.

"What did you get in yours?" Yano asked randomly.

"Water, cracker, a screw driver, and a photo, you?"

"water and crackers like im assuming everyone did, but I got a harmer and one of my old cars. Yano said pulling the car from his pocket and hamer from the side of his pants.

"Jenissi got the same food wise, but a large battery and scarf that means something or another to him." Xero jumped in. Jenissi and BJoo returned at just the moment.

"I was given some chalk and my grandmother wedding ring she gave me before she passed away."

"Nice Job, well done gentlemen. I see you have all found days 2s rewards and prises. The food may not have been gourmet, but it will do. Now each of the things mean something to this game. The personal items, being the Xero's birthday card, Yano's childhood toy, Jenissi's scraf given to him by is sister, BJoo's grandmother's ring, and Hansol's family photo, are there to give you more of a... motivation or reminder to play my game and play it well. The other object, or as I refere to them as, the tool objects are there because they will come into play to help make it through the rest of the stay for the "mini games" that i have planned. Do you like this more up to date version of the game Yano? More thrilling than the last, isn't it." the voice ended.

"So, these little tools are supposed to help us live through the next few day, huh?" Jenissi said, looking down at the battery in his hand. "What good is a battery going to do for anyone when there is nothing to use it on."

"If I learn one thing from him in the first game, it's not to question what he does."

"We should start a little camp guys. A place to sleep, keep our food and tools, kinds like a safe haven for us." Xero suggested at random, he was right though. The little camp would come in handy, not that it was really as safe with that voice always watching us.

We found the perfect room to set up camp. In the very back of the house was a romm with only one enterence. breaking off of the one main room was another smaller room of about half the size. We had drug the mattresses from the old bedrooms and guest room to the new sleep station that we had set up, A larger matteress and single matteress n either side of the room, just leaving enough space to walk between them. In the larger room is where we kept the food and tools. We found a few useable chairs, a small still standing table, a farely good sized dresser, and a bookshelf. We set everything up to make a decent looking sitting room to live in for the next few days. The chairs were all set around randomly, the table under the only window that gave a small veiw into the back yard, the dresser was placed along the wall arcoss from the opening of the smaller room. Some of the drawers of the dresser were missing, but with the few that remained, is were we stored the food, water, and tools that all had been givin to us. As for the bookshelf, we placed that next to the door entertence so we could use it as a protection baracade. It wasnt the bes set up, but it would do for the next few days.

We developed a little "work" schedule after we had finished creating our new home. Whenever we would leave, we would travel in teams, no one was to ever be alone, and at all times, there was always a team at the home base to keep it secure.

"Since we are all locked up here with eachother, lets get to know eachother, yeah?" Yano suggested and everyone agreed.

"Ok then, I'll Start...." Yano began. "My family had lived in this house since my parents first got married. They lived here when my older sister was born, and they lived here when I was born. Growning up here was how I imagine a 'normal' childhood was. I went to school, came home, played with my toys, studied, normal child things. Then you guys already know about the murders. After I ran away from that, I ended up being 6 towns over and living on the streets. I ate whatever I could find, slept ing alley ways, and if I were lucky, someone would offer to help me out by giving me food or a place to stay for a night. When I was 10, I entered the foster system. I moved from home to home, family onto family, person onto person, until I finished school. I started working right away after that, I pulled my life together, had a home, a good job....then the trandferred me here. I was nervous for coming back and now we are here......so there's my background story." He finished, "Xero, what about you?" He said switching to another person.

"Ahh, my life isn't nearly as eventful as that. I struggled my way through school mostly, not having the best mind set. Depressed for most of it. I had the normal little romances, everyday friends, and even did swimming for awhile, but nothing really helped. After finishing school, I went right into working with my father in the mail room." Xero gave a short answer. "Jenissi" he passed onto.

"I grew up on the other side of town here, I attended private school, but even though I had all those things, my parents were never really home. i would see them for maybe and hour or two everyday. They were always working. I spent most of my time going to school and then coming home and either studying or read most of the time. In my mid-teens, my father ran off and just left my mother and I. She was too heart broken to do much, so I started working at a young age to help support her and I. I finished school and got a better paying job. I currently am still supporting her finacally but its kinda nice to have someone to take care of, what about you BJoo?"

"I'm from the subburbs of the town were it's mostly just open land. I moved there when I was five. My mom had my homeschooled so I would be able to help her around while my father went to work during the day. I would help her garden, do chores, and help her maintain the little motel we owned. When I finished all my work at home, I decided I didnt want to live my life like that anymore. I found and apartment in town, got my job as the front desk receptionist, and yeah, now im here......Hansol?" he passed story time onto me.

"Well, I grew up in town a few hours from here. I went to school, studied, and had dance classes almost every day. My family would always have family time every night, we would go on vacations together, did family things all the time. I was important to my mom. When I completed school, I found out my aunt had lived here and I saved up enough money to get a place here, in hopes of getting to find here. I found a place and moved in right away, I got a job and started as fast as I could, and here we all are." I finished giving my background. see where we each came from gave us more of a perspective as to why we acted how we did. Why jenissi always disappeared and was quiet because it's what he was used to, why Xero seemed so concerned when Jenissi wasn't with them this morning because he's worried he's depressed, Yano's more independed stand from have to take car of himself all the time, and BJoos more vulnerable vibe than needed to be protected that he probably got from always being at his mothers side.

"Oh boys, as lovely as story time was, I'm afraid to say that my dog has gotten out and is in search of food, can't let my baby starve now can we....good eats boys, good eats....." The voice jumped in, bringing on the first mimi game, striking fear and panic into all of us.

 


	5. Cross

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Leave ideas**

The growls and angry barks of the hungry dog echoed through the house, coming from all directions as it got close to us.

"Hurry, push the bookshelf!" Jenissi quickly yelled running over to it. We pushed it in front of the door, trying to make a the barrier to keep the do out. The dog was sure to be rabid, he jumps and clawed at the door frantically, trying to get into the room to get us. The door slowly started to get pushed open, this dog was a lot stronger than we all thought. We each took a stand behind the shelf, pushing as hard as we could to counter the force of the dog, but not succeeding.

"Cujo here isn't giving up anytime soon!" Bjoo yelled, struggling to push the bookshelf.

"well he does want our flesh." Jenissi added, letting up a bit, allowing the dog to slip in and jump on him. Scratching an biting his arms and he tried to defend himself. 

"We have to do something!" Xero yelled to us, panicking and breathing quickly.

"I have an idea!" Yano quickly yelled and ran over to grab the hammer that was given to him. He ran over behind the dog and starting to smash his head in, saving his newly found friend. The dog fell to the side of jenissi, bleeding out as it took its last breath. The room fell silent, the only sound being heard was the rough breathing from each boy.

"Well, well, its sad to see Mr. Henry go that way, but I will stay true to my rules. You have completed that mini game much quicker than intended. Congrates on that, lets just hope that doesn't get infected." The voice said, signaling the end of it.

 

"It's really torn up, bleed obviously, but I don't think it will be fatal." I said, looking over the wound, wrapping it up with Jenissi's scarf to help stop the bleeding. "If all games are like that, we won't end in one piece."

"Well don't give blood thirsty, murder voice and ideas now!" BJoo yelled at me, smacking me in the arm playfully, causing me to smile. Some how, even in this current hell we are in, this boy could still bring a smile to my face.

"Day 2 down, day 3 soon. Lets try to get some sleep boys, being tired wont help any of us." Xero suggested, walking back tot the beds.

"I'll take first watch." Yano offered, grabbing his hammer and planting himself in a chair across from the bookshelf, not taking his eyes from it.

 

BJoo and I shared a bed while we slept, well what we could. it was mostly just laying there in the dark, thinking about the world, and whispering to each other about nothing. Every hour or so we would switch the watcher, letting everyone get some rest before day 3 started.

 

"Rise and Shine, Rise and Shine. Get up ladies! It's 6AM now, time to be up!" The voice yelled, scaring all of us wide awake.

"Sir! Yes, Sir!" Xero sarcastically yelled. He was getting more and more frustrated by the day, becoming angrier and angrier.

"Hmmm, cute. Anyway, Your gifts are out again today. So have fun with that, but todays mini game is going to start the moment you leave your 'shelter'. This is boot camp training ladies, don't disappoint or your wont see tomorrow's light!" the voice introduced .

"Do you think he spends most of his time trying to come up with clever intros?"

"Let's just start, remember to take your things." Jenissi said, getting fed up with everything. He started to try pushing the shelf, but not getting far with his one hand.

"Give us a minute!" Yano yelled and went to help push the shelf.

 

"This one must be mine." Xero said, examining the loose fabric in the back of the coach in the living room that was clearly sewn back closed. He pulled out his knife and pushed it into the fabric, slowing pulling it down to reveal the small little wood box that contained his gifts this time. "There's more water, a potato that I don't think is cooked, ahhhh, I think this is some time of alcohol...." Xero started as he peered into the box.

"Ohh, party!" BJoo interrupted, receiving a little chuckle from Xero and I. Xero's face fell as he looked back into the box.

"And my.....my fathers name tag from work..." He finished then remain quiets and he stared at the little piece of plastic in his hands.

"Come one, lets finish looking for the other boxes, ok?" BJoo said, trying to take his mind from things.

 

We continued searching through the many rooms that laced the halls. After countless rooms, we came to a room that had a wooden cross standing the middle.

"What is this.....?" I started as the doors behind us slammed shut.

"They're not opening! They're locked!" Xero yelled, trying to pry the doors open with is bare hands.

"Hmmm, now, this will be fun, for me anyway. You have come to my favorite trap of the day. The other boxes are in this room, well the other 3. One of you will be nailed to the cross here, you choose who. if you choose the correct person, then the other boxes will be found no problem. Choose wrong, and only one box will be received." The voice said.

"How the hell are we supposed to do that? I thought you said that if we played our cards right, that we all will live, you lying bastard!" Yano yelled back. He is definitely more testy with the voice with the rest of us.

"Oh, you could have, but you see, one of you were supposed to die yesterday if it wasn't for that hammer I gave you, so the hammer will be the tool to take his life."

"What?......" Jenissi started, knowing that is end was just a few moments away.

"I'm.....I'm not going to.....kill Jenissi." Yano started.

"Then you'll be stuck here and you'll all starve to death." the voice said.

"Jenissi, I.." yano spoke as he looked at him.

"He's right, I have to, I was supposed to die..."

"I'm not doing this."

"If you don't, then we all die, I want my death to mean something, and if it mean that you 4 live, then that will do." Jenissi was being to selfless for these people he barely new, it was the inspiration we all needed at this moment.

"If you're sure." Yano said and walked over the cross and started to pull out the rusted nails in the boards. Jenissi placed himself in font of it and got his hands into position. Yano lined up the nail and in one quick motion, pushed the nail through is right hand and into the wood. Screams of pain filled the room, blood slowly dripping from his hand onto the floor.

"I can't..."

"Yes you can, continue!" Jenissi yelled, reassuring Yano. This time, Jenissi stretched his other arm out, that got it on place from the nail, not taking his eyes off of the scarf around it. Yano continued to do as he was told and drove the other nail through, another yelp sending through the room. Minuets after Jenissi was nailed to the cross, a pop was heard from a cabinet that had been unlocked. Inside was Yano's box and a hint to where the next box was located in the room.

The hint read, "Puzzle solving is a good skill for a solder to achieve, on the back of wood is where this next hint be, BJoo this one is all for you, lets see what your mind can do.."

"Well great, more rhymes. Well since this is mine, lets see what I can do.  The only wood in the room is the cross..."Bjoo pointed and walked over towards, "But I don't see any.....wait!" He pulled the chalk from his pocket and rubbed it up and down the board revealing yet another message.

"BJoo, You've done well, but you still aren't out of this hell, still SCREWED and will be weak, if you don't find what you seek." It read with a sketch of a metal plate next to it.

"Well, what the hell does this mean?" Jenissi joined in, still conscious.

"I'm assuming the screwed part is for me, but I haven't seen this plate." I said looking around. we took off searching right away. We searched high and low before finding it behind some garbage, in the wall. We opened it and found the  other two boxes.

 

"Yes boys, today is over, you are able to hid away, once again." and the door unlocked, allowing us out.

"now, leaving him be, he's suffering yes, but his sacrifice can not be taken back." the voice finished. As much as we wanted to get him down, we knew that ding that would cost us later."

 

"What now?" BJoo asked me as we sat on our bed together as the other two were out exploring the Manor.

"What do you mean?"

"It's just the 4 four of us now, I know that not all of us are going to make it out."

"Don't think like that, as he said, if we play the cards right, then we will all get out tomorrow." I tried to reassure.

"I know, but.....I don't want to die Hansol.....I have so much yet to do. Get married, maybe raise a few children, those this wont happen for Jenissi or A-tom." Tears welling up in his eyes.

"Hey, hey." I started as I hugged him, "You'll still get to do all those things, I promise, I wont let anything happen too you."

"Thank you so much, Hansol."He said hugging me back. we remain in each other arms for hours, enjoying each other company.


End file.
